


In the dead of the night.

by Chemical_Defect, Fandoms_Unite



Series: Something's missing. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Allusion to Mary, Fear of loss, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Defect/pseuds/Chemical_Defect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Unite/pseuds/Fandoms_Unite
Summary: Sherlock wakes up to an empty bed.





	In the dead of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> While this work is part of a series, every part is distinct from the other.   
> The only thing in common each work has is the original premise - Sherlock wakes up alone in bed.

Sherlock wakes up alone in the bed. Where John should be as they've fallen asleep together earlier is only a cold, empty spot. Sherlock gets up, puts on a dressing gown and goes into the living room.

'John?' he calls softly.

The room is dimly lit - light from the kitchen where John is sitting at the table, obviously looking at something interesting. Sherlock puts a hand on John's shoulder and offers tea. 'Why are you up? Something on your mind?'

John smiles up at him nudging the hand on his shoulder with his nose. "Nothing, love, it's nothing. Just woke up and felt a bit restless so I thought I'd have a cuppa before coming back to bed with you. Found this shoved back behind all the tea," he nods toward the small notebook on the table in front of him.

Sherlock stills, unsure. 'Ah. I was sure I had thrown it away.'

Shaking his head John squeezes Sherlock's hand tightly. "For what it's worth now, I'm sorry."

'Experiences,' Sherlock replies in a small voice. He's fully awake, now. 'I'm sure even your crime novels are more interesting than that. You're well past halfway through - why did you keep on reading?' he steps closer, closing the notebook.

"Because I didn't know how badly you were hurting… Until now..." John murmurs.

'I did my best to control the pain. Besides, it was worth it just to see you with such big smiles on your face. Even if they never were for me. Not that I didn't deserve that.'

"You DID deserve it. You DO deserve it." Scooting back a bit he gently pulls Sherlock down in his lap holding him tightly. "Just so you know I was faking most of it."

'An excellent actor,' Sherlock comments, pulling his dressing gown closer around him. 'What do I deserve?' he wonders after a time.

"To be happy," John murmurs softly. "Of course you deserve that. And so much more."

'Then come back to bed, dear. It's cold without you there'

Smiling John kisses him softly. "Surprised you noticed. Blanket hog," he teasee lovingly.

'A change in the pressure of the bed. And in the warmth of the sheets, too. Of course I'd notice.'

"Of course you did." Smiling he nuzzles Sherlock's nose. "All right, back to bed we go." Squeezing his hand he smiles. "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Sherlock squeezes his hand back and stands up, taking a step back. 'Lead the way, dear.'

A bit later when they are both under the covers and hugging each other tightly, Sherlock speaks in a timid and fragile voice.

'If ever... If ever you have second thoughts... Or something that... Upsets you... In our relationship... You will tell me, won't you?'

Cupping his cheek John nods. "I promise I will tell you if something's upsetting me. It may take some time to get it out of me. You know how I can be. But I am _never_  going to have second thoughts about us. Never."

'Never say never,' Sherlock mumbles. 'Good. Thank you,' he kisses him tenderly. 'Sorry about... Insecure. I get like tha' som'times. Much better now,' he mumbles clearly falling back into slumber.

"Glad it's better, bumble," he chuckles softly. "Can't blame you though. Just know I'm always going to be here. Promise."

'Good. So will I. Won' let you go,' he adds securing his hold on John's arms. 'Mine.'

"You're mine and I'm yours. That's how we work, love." John promises kissing his forehead. "Love you."

Sherlock doesn't answer aside from scooting closer into John's embrace, the faint sound of his breathing indicating he's fallen asleep, content in the arms of his lover. John hums softly stroking Sherlock's back soothingly and nuzzling his dark curls falling asleep quickly.


End file.
